


I Kissed a Girl

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Rachel wants to talk. Santana... not so much





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based on Katy Perry’s song of the same name.

“Santana?” Rachel made her way into the choir room.

“What’s up, Hobbit?” Santana didn’t bother looking up from filing her nails.

Rachel sighed heavily. “There’s nobody here.”

“I know,” Santana said, finally looking up, “and, your point?” 

“My point is there is no need for you to keep up your insulting act when it is only the two of us.”

Santana shrugged. “Maybe I enjoy insulting you.”

Rachel gawked and began one of her patented storm-outs. “You know what? Fine! If that is how you want to act then I’ll just leave. I hope your happy with yourself. Enjoy starting your own…mph”

Santana grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her into a kiss in one fluid motion that kind of resembled the tango. She grinned when she pulled back and Rachel’s lips chased after hers. “Remind me again why I tolerate that mouth of yours again?”

Rachel cleared her throat. “As I recall, you extolled the capability of my mouth to ‘set you aflame, turn you to ash and scatter you to the heavens.’”

Santana rolled her eyes and deadpanned, “I’m pretty sure I never used those words, more like ‘at least those lips are good for something’” Santana’s lips turned up into a smirk.

Rachel huffed and pushed Santana away and crossed her arms. “I am equally flummoxed as to how we ended up in this predicament, given your…obvious disdain for me.”

Santana stared at the ground and spoke in a near whisper, “I don’t hate you.” She let out a heavy sigh and slumped into a chair. “This wasn’t exactly planned for me.”

Rachel sat delicately on the nearby piano bench and straightened her skirt. “It wasn’t my intention, either.”

“I had way too much to drink on Saturday trying to drown my sorrows over wheels stealing my girlfriend. What was your excuse?”

“YOU kissed ME!” Rachel took a breath to gather herself. “I admit that I was likewise inebriated and may have thrown discretion to the wind.”

“I gots skillz, right?” Santana waggled her eyebrows in an oddly Puck-like manner and grinned.

“It was … not what I’m used to. It was soft, nice.”

“Which is why you….”

Rachel sighed. “Yes, okay? My hands were the first to roam and … I was the one who pulled you upstairs to find some privacy. I just wanted to… try it.”

“Berry, if it wasn’t for those first few minutes, I would have thought I wasn’t your first ‘try’.”

Rachel shrugged. “I’m a quick study.”

“Yes you are!”

“But we didn’t talk about it, you just… left!”

Santana sighed. “We hooked up. Doesn’t mean I’m in love with you.”

Rachel stood and started pacing. “I can’t imagine what Finn will say when he finds out.”

“One, doughboy is an idiot and will only find out if you tell him. B, he’d probably just run out of the room muttering “mailman”, and third I told you, this doesn’t have to be a thing. It happened. It’s over.”

“Right, yes, of course. We are mature young adults . No need to create unnecessary drama.”

Santana rolled her eyes, clearly holding back a drama queen remark as Rachel rose to leave.

“Wait,” Rachel stopped at the door. “What was that earlier, then?”

Santana smirked. “Now that I know how to shut you up. I’ll be using that on the regular.”

A dozen arguments about respect and how women could be misogynistic too ran across Rachel’s mind, and she prepared to give Santana a stern lecture, but then she saw Santana’s soft grin.

“See you later, Rachel.”

Rachel blushed and ducked her head before practically skipping out the door.


	2. So Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened in a few months, but Rachel’s mind keeps drifting back

Rachel looked at the photo on her phone and sighed. To say a lot happened since “that Saturday night” would be an understatement of epic proportions. 

Thanksgiving was the election fraud thing which Rachel could only blame on her, admittedly, irrational jealousy over the tall blonde cheerleader. Why else would she get herself banned from Sectionals? Fortunately, they got Sam to fill in and a lot of members that rarely got a chance to shine stepped up. There was probably a lesson in there for her, but Rachel was honestly thinking more about BrittanyandSantana and the Survivor mashup.

Rachel stared at her phone willing it to ring. She checked for missed messages. Checked to make sure the ringer was on. Again.

Christmas was... weird, but inspirational. Rachel got to sing another duet with Santana, but before she could even process what that meant to her, Finn showed up with an engagement ring. Rachel didn’t know what to do about Finn’s proposal and Quinn’s answers certainly weren’t helping. Neither was the “twitch” Rachel felt when she found out how badass Santana could be in her battle with Sebastian. Or putting Mr Schuester in his place about his obnoxious stereotypes. She really should have listened to Quinn and now her friend may never walk again, just because Rachel wanted to have the high school romance storyline. Rachel knocks her head against the headboard. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Rachel feels. She feels so much. Even when she can’t identify the emotion. Even if it doesn’t make any sense. She feels so deeply. And maybe it was the idea of Finn, more than Finn himself that Rachel was in love with and that’s why she kept contradicting herself.

And Valentine’s Day , maybe it was petty of Rachel to complain to Principal Figgins about BrittanyandSantana’s hallway kisses, but she was pretty sure she didn’t imagine that flicker of something else when Santana complained about Rachel and Finn. Ugh, was it possible to feel somebody else’s heart beating in your own chest?

She banged her head again, hard enough to realize that it hurt and probably wasn’t the best way of handling stress. Instead she jumped onto her stationary bike and pedaled as fast as she could. She her own love in Finn. There was no point in getting hung up over someone so clearly in love with someone else.

Hormones. That was the only explanation. She remembered the way they touched. Ugh, why did she have to like it so much. And why did Santana have to walk into a room like a panther stalking its prey. And those lips! How many times did she catch herself staring at Santana’s ruby red lips against caramel skin and just want to.... Rachel pushed even harder on the bike until she could barely move her legs. Then she finally dismounted and took a shower. Because she was sweaty, and her legs were sore and ... reasons.

While she was drying off, the phone finally rang and Rachel almost tripped to answer it. “Hey Santana,” Rachel tried and failed to sound any kind of casual.

“Why do you sound out of breath?” Santana’s question caused Rachel’s face to heat up more than the water had. “You know what, never mind don’t tell me. What song are we doing for the duet?”

In the months since November, Santana’s calls became more frequent and decidedly more pleasant if still brusque. “Didn’t you have any ideas?”

Rachel heard Santana sigh and could visualize the eyes rolling. “We both know that you have probably been assembling a list since the moment Schue wrote on the board.” Santana’s voice softened “I know it’s been crazy lately and I thought we could do whatever you want to do.”

Rachel bit her lip. Santana had no idea. Rachel took a cleansing breath. “Well, if you insist. There is a Whitney Houston song we didn’t do the other week. Let me know what you think.”


	3. Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit rekindles old feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are tiny. It’s what I can do for now and I hope someone enjoys them.

Getting into NYADA was everything Rachel had dreamed and decidedly not. She suddenly found herself a big fish in an enormous pond and not nearly so confident in her ability. Actually, she feels like her head is underwater (without gills) and everyone is telling her to just take a breath.

Cassandra July was not helping in the confidence department either. The woman had no problem telling Rachel how unsexy she was (and if Rachel had some weird crush on the teacher, that was beside the point). She's reminded of the way Santana and Quinn used to drag her through the dirt her sophomore year, so it's a delightful surprise that it's Santana and Quinn who come to her aid before she makes a career-damaging decision to do a “student film”.

Seeing the two of them grounds her in a way she had forgotten she needed. Her metro cards to New Haven had gone unused and whatever weird relationship she shared with Quinn had gone unexplored. She'd lost track of Santana when she went to Louisville though she found out that Santana had broken up with Brittany at nearly the same time Rachel had broken up with Finn again (as if the writers of the story of her universe were trying to give her a hint).

There was an awkward moment at dinner when Quinn had left for the restroom that Santana and Rachel looked at one another without being able to speak. Rachel, as usual, was the one to break the silence. “I've missed you, Santana.”

Santana continued to stare at Rachel, expression unreadable. “I'm not going to write you a love song, Berry.”

Rachel gaped. “I'm not begging you to stay I just…”

Before Rachel could finish her thoughts, Quinn returned to the table and Santana jumped at the opportunity to change subjects and Rachel really didn't want to make a scene (especially in front of Quinn, because that was a whole different can of worms).

When they were sharing their last hugs, Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. “She mentioned she might move to New York.” After pulling away, Quinn offered a smile. Rachel tried to ignore the touch of wistfulness in her face and sadness in the smile, like Quinn's goodbye was heavier than it should have been.

Santana's hug was longer than Rachel expected and dammit that scent was familiar. Rachel pushed the word “home” out of her mind. She had Brody, kind of. Maybe it wasn't no love song, just no love song…today.


End file.
